Up in Flames
by JuSt To RaNdOm
Summary: Mikan's life as she knows it goes up in flames, an there is no turning back. ONE SHOT


Jazzy: Sup! Was reading Kuroshitsuji and was reading the chapter where they were burning the castle and this idea just jumped right into my head. I'm still a noob at writing so i hope you'll be patient with me. And one day i might rewrite this, when i'm better of course. :D i'll welcome any guidance! But flames, i don't see the point in them but constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Warning:I suck at grammer. So don't be annoyed if you see a butt load of errors.

Disclaimer: Don't own squat!

I know he's in there. I can see his fallen figure on the floor. Desperately I call out his name, but he doesn't answer. Panic infiltrates my brain and I don't know what to do, the only thing working is my instinct. It softly whispers to me, "Run"

Tears swell up in my eyes and run down my face. "Please… Natsume, please get up." I sob helplessly. The air surrounding me is suffocating me with the intense heat as the smoke seep into my lungs and I start to cough. The waves of orange, red and yellow paint the space around me, as it eats away at everything I dreamed of and the one man I ever loved.

"Get…Out…" I heard a strain voice choke out. I dart my head up to our room, which is now blocked by fire. I can barely see Natsume, but I see him struggling to get up.

"Natsume! Natsume please, get out of here! I'll meet you outside. Get up okay. Promise me you'll get out. Promise me please!" I shout. My instincts tell me " He's not going to make it." I ignore it.

"Get… OUT!" Yells even louder. Doom sinks in my heart as I stare at him. I can see his eyes, just as fiery and red as the flames. Despite them, I feel so cold as the tears flow harsher down my face. I fall to my knees and clenched my bloodied and burnt hands.

"Please, don't do this. Don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone again!" I wail.

"Be strong okay? For our son. You'll be okay Polka," I hear the smile in his voice as he called called me that nickname I hate the most. My voice escapes me. Suddenly, I hear the sound of wood cracking. Scared I look around, trying to see the cracked wood. The only thing I see is the burning hallway. My brain makes a connection. I twirl my head towards Natsume. He's made the connection too. He smiles one last time and says "I love you." Crashing sound echos and Natsume's not there anymore.

"Na…Nats-s-ume? No. nononoNONONONONOOOO! NATSUME! NATSUME!" Before I know it, I'm up on my feet and run for downstairs. I don't even comprehend what I am doing anymore; all I know is that my instincts have full control of my body now, no matter how much I feel like dieing. The sudden images of objects burning are the only things that register in my mind. The burning front door, The same threshold that Natsume carried me through when we finally earned enough cash to put the down payment on the house. The sofa, that Natsume's friends always crashed on whenever they came over, and the kitchen where Natsume failed miserably to cook me some chicken noodle soup, when I came down with the flu.

"Door!" My brain screams as I run for it, dodging the flames, and the falling objects that threaten to crush me. Desperately I grab the handle. It wasn't hot. I yanked it open and clumsily ran out onto the front lawn, stumbling almost every step as I cried and screaming for help. Falling to my knees on the front lawn, I turned my head to see everything go up into flames. The house, which was once my sanctuary, was burning. The windows seemed like eyes, looking at my in pain and betrayal. My heart felt as if someone was tearing it to pieces and leaving it their. It was excruciating. I wanted to die. I wanted someone to kill me. Suddenly, I felt something kick my stomach. I looked down to see my protruding stomach. "Natsume's child," I whispered. Instinctively, I put my arms around my stomach, as if I was holding the baby, telling him, it will be okay. "I need to be... strong. For me and... Natsume's baby," I choked out. His name hurt, so much. I couldn't stand it. I grabbed my chest in a reflex. It hurt so bad.

Fire fighters, policemen and ambulances gathered in front of the house. Firemen dashed with their gear to put out the fire. I stood up and faced the flames as they raged on, refusing to die out. "I will make it, Natsume's spirit will watch over me as I take care of our baby," I thought determined though the tears still flowed, never ending.

"Maa'm! We need to get you into the hospital, now!" yelled a man in a white jacket that said Alice Hospital. In a moment he was by my side, his eyes reflecting a sort of panic and horror.

"I think your having a miscarriage." I looked down. Red. Blood.

"Oh God."


End file.
